If Loving You is Wrong, I Don't Want to Be Right
by Baby-Doll-Blood13
Summary: One shot:) Damon finds Bonnie crying at Jeremy's grave and comforts her, could it be love or just another friendly gesture? My first Bamon story so sorry if its not good. R and R!


**Please enjoy! Since last week I think I'm falling a little in love with Bamon. Their just so cute together! Review plz!**

Bonnie crouched down by the grave, rain falling down on her head. The name that meant so much to her carved into the stone. Despair filled her lungs. Her lips began to tremble in pure sorrow. Tears trickled from eyes, now red. She gripped her stomach, trying desperately not to break down right there. Not in front of his grave. She wanted to be strong. But ever inch of her body was telling her that wasn't possible. She could never recover from this. She would never stop crying, inside and out.

Bonnie suddenly couldn't take it anymore. With Elena's switch being off and her not caring enough to help her friend, the pain of never seeing him again was just too overwhelming. She broke. Everything came crashing down. The walls of her world crumbling at her feet. The pain ripping through her insides and taking out what little happiness she had left. But this sorrow wasn't just about Jeremy, it was the realization that everyone would eventually die. Not of natural causes but each and every one of them would be killed sooner or later. Elena, Stefan, Matt, Caroline, Damon. And what if she was the last one? What if she had to bare through the agony of watching each one die. And be the last one. She'd be all alone.

Sobs escaped her lips, pushing harder through her throat until the point where she fell to the ground. Curling herself into a ball on the wet grass, her eyes closed. Suddenly she felt something around her. Something warm. Something comforting. Something about it made her feel...safe. Like she would always be protected from anything. She opened her eyes, and saw him

Damon Salvatore. His eyes bored into hers as she sat up, and looked straight into those gorgeous, icy, blue eyes. She saw many emotions in them. Sympathy, sorrow, guilt, regret, and...love. Is that love she saw? Tears were still sliding down Bonnie's cheeks as she attempted to calm herself down, long enough to see his next move but, he didn't. He watched her. They watched each other. Just staring into one another's eyes. Suddenly, Damon pulled the witch in. Pulled her in so she as warm in his embrace. Her face rested against his chest, as he whispered comforting words into her hair. They stayed like that for some time. Slightly rocking back and forth. Just loving each other's company.

Bonnie wanted so desperately, just to stay there in his arms, but abruptly stood up. Wiping tears away with her sleeve. "I-I should go...um...I'll see you later..." She said before quickly walking away. Once she was out of his eyesight, Bonnie broke out in a run. She ran as fast as her feet could take her. Why was this so confusing? Could she really have feelings for Damon? The man who turned her mom into a vampire? The man who killed Vicki? Who probably killed more people than she could count? Could she love him? No, of course not. Well...maybe. Her head suddenly began to ache as she reached her front door. The lights were on, her father probably still inside.

She took a deep breath, unlocked the door, then rushed to her room.

~Next Week~

Bonnie and Damon had been avoiding one another all week. Resisting the urge to be with him every second of every day was complete torture. It was so difficult to stay away when every bone in her body was drawing her to the vampire, she didn't even know how she controlled herself this long. But soon she couldn't take it anymore. She had to see him. Confront him. Make sense of these feelings that were building up inside her.

Bonnie slid in her car and slammed the key in the ignition. She drove to the boarding house, hoping not to feel the way she did when she stood at the front door. She was nervous...scared to face him. Breathing in, Bonnie unlocked the door with the key Elena gave her long ago and walked inside.

The room was vacant...quiet. She considered leaving, but that would just mean several more weeks of torture. Trying to build up the nerve to talk to him. With that, she convinced herself to stay. "Damon?" Bonnie called out. She immediately cupped her hand over her mouth, wishing she hadn't said a thing. Damon was in front of her in less than a second. "I-I shouldn't have come...I'm sorry," Bonnie said, turning around and taking a step towards the door.

His hand gripped her arm, firm yet gentle. The touch of his skin against hers sent a chill through her body. He pulled her back and before she knew it, Damon's lips were crushed on hers.

This kiss, this action of electricity, it wasn't like any other she'd experienced before. It was a kiss of pure love...lust. She wanted him. He wanted her. The kiss deepened as the two got so closer. Bonnie wrapped her arms around Damon's neck, tangling her fingers in his ruffled, raven black hair. Suddenly the feeling in Bonnie's stomach was gone. She was here, kissing him, loving him, and she wanted more of him. And who cares what anyone else thinks. Damn them. Damn the world. Damn everyone. All she needed was him and she would be complete. If loving Damon Salvatore is wrong, then Bonnie doesn't wanna be right.

**I hope you liked it! It was my first Bamon story so I hope it wasn't terrible. Plz review! Like? Love? Hate? Improvements? Btw, if your reading Damon's Diaries (one of my fics) then I just want to tell you that I'm posting chapter 4 soon. I hope you like it!**


End file.
